Our Own Path
by shadowbound27
Summary: What if when Zeref fight Natsu in the tartarus arc he told him the truth about him being E.N.D and the worst is his master Makarov also know it he didn't even bother to tell him. How will this turn out? happens after Tartarus arc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **hello pips! I am here for a new story.**

 **Well in this story there are no Lissanna and I will make some twist here.**

"talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar"**_

 **"Mistical creature talking"**

 **"LOUD SOUND!"**

 ***Sigh***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Our Own Paths**

 **chapter 1 prolouge:**

After fighting Tartarus Natsu found out something he did'nt want to believe.

"We will meet again E.N.D."Zeref said before walking away and then Natsu fall into his knees and felt unconsciouss but he still remember somethings that Zeref told him.

 _'damn it'_ He thought before his visions went black he heard the voice of his comrades or soon to be...

 **Enemies**.

 ***after 1 week***

 **Natsu's POV**

"Ugh..."Natsu groaned before sitting up wait where is he? oh the best answer there is that Natsu is at the guilds infirmary then he remember everything that happens when Tartarus slaughter the council when they kidnapped Mira and Erza. When they defeated everyone of the member of Tartarus,on how they stop Mardgeer on reviving E.N.D when his and his comrades dragon slayers' dragons came to help then and how Acnologia tore his foster father in half and finally when Zeref warped Natsu away and then they fight then he tell him his past.

He rushed to the guild and then everyone eyed him with happy face but turn into a shock expression when Natsu rushed towards their master who is sitting at the table then he punch is really angry when he see him...their master...the one who betrayed him.

"Why did you punch him you dumbass?!" Gray yelled then everybody join him except for a certain red-haired girl who is nowhere to be seen. Natsu 's face is foreshadowed by his hair his expression is very angry.

"SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled at his so-called-children. Then his face turn into a serious expression."Why did you punch me Natsu?" his voice is much softer now.

"We need to talk." he said his eyes is still foreshadowed his voice much colder and harsher all of them were surprised by his answer why would he punched Makarov just to talk and why is he's voice colder and harsher.

"Why would you punch master straight in to the face so that you wanted to talk!" a random member said.

"Maybe he hit his head when fighting Zeref?" Cana said.

"All of that is none of you're business." He said.

 _'does he know? what would I do? First said he is important to make this world said that he need to walk a right path.'_ Makarov thought."okay come with me my child."He said before walking to his office while Natsu followed."If I caught anyone of you eavesdropping us you're dead." Makarov said that makes a shiver in everyone's he come in on his office he quickly lock the door and sat in a chair. Natsu also sat on the other side.

"why?...why did you hide me the truth of me being E.N.D!" he yelled. Makarov's face is down and he has some tears in his eyes.

 _'He knew it now huh?'_ Makarov thought sadly.

"If you knew about it when you was little. What will you do?" Makarov asked.

"Don't give that bullshit!" He yelled. The voice he used almost heard by his guild members but thanks to the sound proof of the room that they did not hear it clearly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmeanwhilexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Guild member's POV**

"Wow they really are going at it inside." Wakaba said.

"I wonder what are they talking about?" asked Lucy.

All of them we're busy tallking about Natsu and Makarov. Erza is still nowhere to be found. Gray is still mourning for his father's death, Silver and he keep repeating that he will defeat E.N.D with his _**devil slayer magic**_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwithErzaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza remembered the day when Kyoka had tortured her she also remembered things in the tower of heaven. _'I've gone and remembered things I never wanted to...I can't stop shaking...I've been betrayed,trick...I've seen true cruelty...can I really still...continue believing in the good in people?'_ Erza thought but then suddenly a cloak figure talk as if it reads her mind.

"You can...you of all people can." the cloak figure said suddenly Erza rose from where she sat then the cloak figure stop from walking.

"You're quite aware of the strengths and weaknesses of the humanity ...ever forward on you're light of path" The cloak figure continued Erza wide eye for now she know who is talking. "Unlike us...who follow the light of darkness...in order to defeat Zeref. Yet, one day, our path may cross. When that day comes, I want you to be shining bright. Bright enough to dispell our darkness...continue forth Erza.." He said before he continue walking. Then Erza smiled sadly as she watch the retreating figure of Jellal.

 _'The shivers...they've stop'_ She thought. " I better get back to the guild. I think they are worrying" She thought out loud before running to the guild.

When she comes back everyone we're silent.

"Gray what is going on?" She asked to Gray who is now at his boxers before sitting and order a strawberry cake.

"Flame-breath wokes up.." He was suudenly cut off by Erza.

" Natsu wake up! Where is he!? I need to give him punishment for fighting Zeref on his own!" She yelled but cut off by Mirajane who put the slice of cake on the table then Erza eat the slice of cake.

"Calm down Erza, he is talking with master after he punch him..." She was cut off by Erza.

"I really need to gave him punishment..." Erza said re-equipping a sword.

" Erza calm down and don't keep interrupting Gray and Mira I will continue it Mira-san Gray. So he punch master straight in the face then he said the need to talk and now they really are going at it there." Lucy continued for Gray and Mira while Erza sit again but heard a yell.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwithNatsuandMakarovxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"** Damn you if I know that I am E.N.D I am sure to train harder to kill that F****** DARK MAGE ZEREF AND ALL OF HIS DAMN DEMONS!" He yelled standing from where he sit then he walk through the door holding the knob but Makarov continue standing up behind him 1 meter apart before he open the door.

" That is why. First does'nt want you to live that path. She wants you to continue forth in the path of light with us. Please Natsu do'nt go in that path. Do'nt let the darkness swallow you COMPLETELY!" He yelled the last part he is trying to stop the tears from falling down then he continue"Please" then he broke all of the tears fall. Natsu look at him in the side of his eye and you can also notice the a single drop of tear. When the single drop of tear drop he stop the others to continue.

" I am sorry Makarov..." He stopped for a moment his eyes is now like Zeref's but had a three comas circling it. Makarov wide eye on how he called him and also because of the eyes that Natsu has he remember it.

 _ **'**_ _ **the eyes of revenge**_ _ **.'**_ He thought.

" I have been already swallow by darkness..." He said as he rolled his eyes in the door before opening it. He walk down every guild members want answers but Makarov yell.

" PLEASE NATSU!" they we're all shock. Makarov begging for Natsu? Natsu what did you do?. Those we're all in their mind right now even Erza is surprised then she looked at Natsu who is standing in the middle.

" I will leave Makarov and you can't stop me now..." He said with a cold expression. Everyone now can see his eyes. Everyone wide eye when they see his eyes. There we're tears in his eyes that is now red with comas.

" N-n-natsu what are you...t-t-talking about?" Lucy asked her eyes full with tears.

" I am going to leave Luce. It i-" He was cut off by Erza.

" IDIOT!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes "Do'nt think you can leave!" She added then she attack but was stop by Gray who also have tears in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU FIRE BREATHING IDIOT" he siad before he attack. " _**COLD EXCALIBUR**_ " he yelled then all of a sudden a large sword appear in his hands before he attack Natsu but Natsu did'nt move he decided to take the attack." Do'nt underestimate me!" He yelled then the excalibur hit Natsu who wear a sad smile. When the excalibur hit it cut through the side of his gut. He fell into his kness and he started to cough up blood but he still wear his sad smile. Gray was complete shock he thought that if Natsu does'nt dodge his attack that means he has something in his sleeves. Mira has her hands in her mouth and tears is flowing freely. Erza also has tears that rolling on his face."What do you think youre doing Natsu why did'nt you dodge my attack!?" Gray asked.

" Will you kill me if I ask you to?" Natsu asked much for anyone's surprise.

"What are you talking about!?" Gray yelled then Natsu stood up so he is face to face with Gray he still had the sad smile on his face.

" Just answer me you ice freak" he said.

"of course not you idiot!" Gray yelled then Natsu's face got sadder that he wanted to tell him this.

"What if I do something bad like killing people" Everyone was surprised again well except for Makarov who is looking at the ground.

"Of course I will! I will wake wake you up in that nightmare when THAT happens!" He yelled much for everyone's surprise again why of all people pick Gray to kill him. Then Natsu show his toothy grin.

" Thanks" he said but Erza slap him with tears .

"Do'nt talk like that you idiot...stay." Erza said but then her heart shatter once again when she heard those words.

"I can't...I need to do something...I did'nt want to do...I'm all doing for all of your sakes...even Happy can't come with me...so live on...when our paths cross again...you won't remember me as I used to be..." He then started to walk away but he still continue" Fight me with all you've got...when that day comes...all of you." When he reach the door he turned to them he saw Erza on her knees crying." I am sorry for...breaking my promises Erza." He then pointed his forefinger upwards and then he make a gun sign that is like Fairy Tail sign then every one follow what he do."Keep this safe for me" He said with a sad smile as he untangle his scarf from his neck. Then the scarf fall into the ground. Then he walk away his tears fall for the last time but he still have a smirk then he vanished.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimeskip3yearsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A/N: I will make it three years except for 1 year.)**

"*sigh*It's been 3 years already huh? I wonder how is he?" Erza said as she rest her head in the table with a slice of strawberry cake in the side.

" Do'nt worry Erza I am sure he's alright he's Jellal after all." Mira said while giving some booze to Macao and Wakaba. She still wears the sweet smile of her but you can still see a hint of sadness in it. When Mira said Jellal Erza blush true she did'nt mean Jellal but she can't stop thinking about how predictable she has become.

"Wait I did'nt mean Jellal I mean him." Erza said whisphering the last part.

"Do'nt worry he will be safe. He's him after all" Mira said with a re assuring smile.

"hmmmm I wonder, where is master after three years?" Lucy butted in.

"Why do'nt you ask Laxus, Luce?" Happy also butted in.

"What do you thimk he'll do when we ask?" Lucy asked Happy that makes shivers to Happy's spine.

"Actually I do'nt know where he is either." Laxus told them the truth. "After I have been promoted as a master even I do'nt know where he is." Laxus said.

"Let's see... when you was promoted as a master it is September,17 x804. We does'nt age because of what happened in the tenrou Island so that is the exact date you have been promoted." Levy explained. Then suddenly the door went open it revealed a black haired man.

"M-m-mest-san?" Wendy stuttered.

"Nice to see you too Wendy. I will explain it come with me Laxus." Mest said as he gestured Laxus to follow him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"M-m-monster! Save me!" the man begged there is a man holding his throat. The man that is holding his throat has a cloak that cover his face.

"Tell me you are the master of this dark guild right?" The man asked with a venom in his voice that when you hear it you will have a heart attack. The man nodded at his question.

"Every dark guild has a relation with Zeref. Where can I find Zeref?" The man asked but the man hesitated to answer.

"I-i do'nt know" the guild master said with fear visible in his voice." Please do'nt kill me I will tell you every thing I know that has connection with Zeref" he plead. The cloak figure drop him in the cloak figure as he sat on a dead body of a member of the dark guild he slaughter. The man gulped before he talked.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! HAHAHAHa I have a great timing on putting a cliff hanger. Hey is it obvious who is the cloak man that slaughter the dark guild?. *sigh* please leave a review I am really really hungry right now so I decided to put a cliff hanger. Pls. review Fav/follow pm me anything will help also I have another story please read it and review it's name is Highschool love. Maybe in the next chap or next next chap or very next chap Naruto characters will come out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for not updating because I am super busyy right now. As for those who already review tnx. Well this will be following the manga after the avatar arc I don't really like that arc it's just like how Natsu and the others defeated them while they don't use their full powers.**

 **Natsu: Whaaattttttt! I'm E.N.D! come on how can I be that demon bastard! damn you SHADOW!**

 **Zeref: Atleast now you know it- (stop by an ice devi slayer.)**

 **Gray: Damn you Natsu! all this time you've been hiding it from us!? I'm gonna beat you flame brain demon bastard! (while preparing a magic but got stop when someone punch his back.)**

 **Shadow: Will you stop ruining my room! and how did all of you get in here!? (While picking a piece of his sock.)**

 **Erza: You write us here so be responsible with it. (While watching the moment of her and Jellal and and blushing madly it happens before the GMG)**

 **Natsu: (jelousy started but not showing it) And before we got in you're room it is already ruined. (while trying not to look at Erza)**

 **Shadow: You liiiikkkeeeee hhheeeerrr~[]**

 **Natsu: (blushing madly) No I don't! (his hands in his chest while turning away so he can hide his blush)**

 **Erza: (dark aura surrounding her body)** _ **I thought you will be jealous by now!**_ **(she thought to herself.) damn you!**

 **Shadow: FREEZE! (then everyone look at him) before all of them ruin every thing let's start the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto**_

 **Re-cap:**

"M-m-monster! Save me!" the man begged there is a man holding his throat. The man that is holding his throat has a cloak that cover his face.

"Tell me you are the master of this dark guild right?" The man asked with a venom in his voice that when you hear it you will have a heart attack. The man nodded at his question.

"Every dark guild has a relation with Zeref. Where can I find Zeref?" The man asked but the man hesitated to answer.

"I-i do'nt know" the guild master said with fear visible in his voice." Please do'nt kill me I will tell you every thing I know that has connection with Zeref" he plead. The cloak figure drop him in the cloak figure sat on a dead body of a member of the dark guild he slaughter. The man gulped before he talked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWithLaxusandMestxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they walk in the under ground base of fairy tail guild there are a complete silence until Laxus break the silence.

" I never knew that such a thing existed underneath the guild. Even gramps didn't tell me about this."

" That's because the entrance is being sealed and master doesn't have much time to tell you about this so he said that when the time comes I will say it to you." Mest answered.

" Why am I the one allowed to enter here?" Laxus asked.

" That is because you are the seventh guild master. Only the previous guild masters, present guild masters and soon to be guild master of Fairy Tail are the one who know about this." Mest answered. " The place we are going to enter now is for you only. Even I isn't allowed to be here but because master isn't here and I know about this thing even though this is my first time seeing it master allowed me to enter." He added. Then they stop in the front of the door. Mest open it with one hand well just like he push it. When the door open they we're welcome by a large light before it disapeared.

" Fairy Tail's greatest secret of all. Lumen Histoire." After he said that Laxus wide eyed.

" The First?..." He said. Then a voice of four can be heard at their back.

" Idiot quit pushing." the voice said before they fell to the ground.

" Kya!" " Uwah" Then it revealed Erza,Gray,Lucy and Wendy.

" Geez even the amount of time I spent lecturing about only guild masters of Fary Tail are allowed in this place..." He said his arms open and his eyes close.

" This ain't fair let us in too!" Gray yelled.

" W-what is that?" asked Wendy.

" It's the First isn't it?" Erza asked.

" And she's buck naked!" Gray yelled with steam coming out from his nose.

" This is the First body.. Is she alive?" Asked a curious Happy.

" What is the First doing in the crystal underneath the guild?" Asked Carla.

" Continue Mest..." Laxus said.

" Even I don't know what is this but what is clear is that she has some essential, vital significance." He explained.

" More importantly to the part where is master you know where he is right?" Asked an excited Gray. Then suddenly there is a sudden pain in their heads well it is not really painful.

" W-w-what's... this...inside my head?" Wendy asked while using her right hand to hold her head.

" A movie?" Erza asked while also using her right hand to hold her forehead.

" What was that all about?" Asked Laxus as he too holding his head.

" They are my memories." Mest explain as he hold the half of his face. Gray is sweating bullets now as Mest explained the things that happens 9 years ago or for team tenrou is a 2 years. **A/N: Just look at how Mest explain everything from Fairy Tail manga 438. I'm too lazy to write that hehehehe.**

" So you are telling us that gramps go to that island and hasn't come back yet?" Gray asked.

" Even the disbanding of the guild is for our own sake..." Laxus said.

" And you haven't hear anything about for the past years?" Erza asked.

" Correct." Mest simply answered.

" I hope his okay..." Lucy said.

" I am so worried.." Wendy said looking at the ground.

" Is he still in the midst of negotiation or has he been captured...or could that be that..."

" Don't finish that thoughts." Laxus said with a look of determination in his eyes like Gray and Erza but Lucy and Wendy has a sad look in their's.

" They all recognized the reality of the Alvarez Empire's threat. They quickly draw a line of defense it is serving to deter advances of the West continent." Mest explain.

" Either way we're gonna save his ass, right?" Erza asked.

" Yes, from this point forward I will function as a Fairy Tail mage." Mest answered.

" If the members of Fairy Tail work together..Nothing can beat us!" Happy yelled in a cheering way.

" Let's all go together!" Carla added.

" We'll get gramps back." Gray said smirking.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Alvarez Empire huh?" the cloaked figure asked while the man nodded. _'It looks like they too already make their move... I can hear them.'_ The cloaked figure thought but then suddenly the pitiful man spoke.

" W-w-will you sp-" He was stopped by a dark magic that pass through his head then he fell to the ground face first.

" Tcch.. pathetic.." The man said as he slowly put his arms down. Then he walked away. When he is in the door he whispered something.

 _ **"Disapearing Flames."**_ He said then all of a sudden he is in front of a huge building. You can think of it as a dark castle like that. " I really hate this place." He said as he walk inside the big door there is a magic code beside it. Then he reach his hands to the **Magic coder** then he door open. There is a red carpet. There is a stair that will meet in the middle. In the ceiling is a huge chandelier. There are flags that is decorated in the side. The first flag is like a heart that is drawn in a tribal like tatoo that is the Grimoire's Heart. The second one is the Oracion Seis. The third one is the Phantom Lord. The fourth one is the Raven Tail and in the middle is the Tartarus but there are many more guild mark. On the top of the guild marks is the emblem of the 12 spriggan members on top of that is a red clouds that has a white outlining in it.

" Akatsuki... I don't really like that name. A guild that is only composed by 9 members.." He said as he continue to walk he was greeted by a long black spiky haired man.

" Did you find something?" asked the black haired man while the cloaked figure nod." You know you don't need to hide your face. But don't worry I won't push you to do that." The man said smirking.

" What do you need?" the cloaked figure ask.

" You know something about Alvarez right?" the man asked while he nodded." We will attack them." The black haired man said while the cloaked man nodded. " Don't worry we will not lose." _'you are my son after all'_ He thought.

 _' Looks like we are going to meet sooner or later huh?_ ' the cloaked man thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other hand there is a blond haired man that has whiskers in his cheeks. His hands behind his head as he walked. When he is in front of a large door that has a big snail-like mark in the middle he push it to be greeted by a big map.

" You're late Naruto." A girl said. She has a blond hair that is tie in a high pony tail. Her hair reaches her waist. She has blue eyes.

" I am sorry there is just somethings I need to take care of." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

" Well now that all of us is here we need to talk about Akatsuki. They are going to attack Alvarez. The guild named Fairy Tail is looking at their master who is currently in Alvarez and is making a negotiations or he has been captured. So in other words when Akatsuki attacks Alvarez, Akatsuki can hurt Fairy Tail's master. Of course Fairy Tail will protect their master and this will cause a war. Then our mission will be easier because Fairy Tail will team up so that they can fight Alvarez and Akatsuki in the war. They maybe defeated Tartarus but the 12 sprigan members are stronger. So we will team up with Fairy Tail to defeat Alvarez and Akatsuki. Akatsuki maybe stronger than us but if we team up with Fairy Tail we cannot only defeat Akatsuki but also Alvarez. We will send Naruto to make negotiations with Fairy Tail." He was stopped by a man that has a dog beside him.

" Why does it need to be Naruto!?" he yelled.

" Because he is friendly. Remember what happened with Gaara!? Gaara attacked him and almost kill Naruto but still now he consider him as a friend. Naruto also save him!" He yelled.

" Sorry Shikamaru..." he said his head down. Then Naruto make his way to the door but was stopped by a pinkete.

" Don't believe what they say about him. Promise me you will save him." The pinkete said then the blond now known as Naruto smiled at her.

" Don't worry Sakura I will save him and I don't believe that he is a member of that dark guild." he said while his hand still in the back of his head. Then the pinkete smiled. Then Naruto walked away he is looking directly in the sun. _'I hope you are not one of them... then I'm gonna kick you're ass'_ he thought.

 **A/N: so how was it I hope you like it and leave a review sorry for the spellings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heellllllooooooo pips. First of all thanks for the review and if all of you can review it will be a really much help.**

 **Natsu : hey every body knows who is that hooded man?**

 **Gray : Why did you ask flame-breath?**

 **Natsu : I am just curious popsicle.**

 **Erza : Why don't you just read the story then? I am sure that either of this chapter or the following chapter Shadow will reveal him.**

 **Shadow : Erza is right Natsu just wait and don't be impatient.**

 **Natsu : Yeah, yeah lazy ass.**

 **Shadow : Whom do you call lazy ass!**

 **Natsu (sweating nervously) : It's ice princess! ( while pointing at Gray who is half naked.**

 **Chapter 2 : allied forces  
**

 **re-cap**

" Don't believe what they say about him. Promise me you will save him." The pinkete said then the blond now known as Naruto smiled at her.

" Don't worry Sakura I will save him and I don't believe that he is a member of that dark guild." he said while his hand still in the back of his head. Then the pinkete smiled. Then Naruto walked away he is looking directly in the sun. _'I hope you are not one of them... then I'm gonna kick you're ass'_ he thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **( 10:27 am Akatsuki's guild)**

The hooded man is walking in the halls. Then he saw a pink-haired man he is talking with a blond haired man. The blond-haired man's hair is long and it is tie in a pony tail his bangs covered the half of his face. The pink-haired man has nothing to be described of except he always wear a serious expression.

 _'Damn you Madara...'_ he thought _' But thank you...because of you I can have a chance meet Naruto'_ After that he smile sadly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **( 10:27 a.m at Fairy Tail's guild hall)**

 **"** When the guild is disbanded when Natsu left and after the fight with Tartaros, gramps go to Alvarez." Laxus mumbled to himself but then the guild's door burst open. There is man that has a black cloak that reach his ankle and it has a fire design on it.

" Where is you're master?" He asked as he remove his hood that is covering his face to reveal Naruto.

" I'm here boy!" Laxus yelled so that he can hear it.

" I am Naruto Uzumaki from the konohagakure guild." Naruto introduced himself as he bowed a little to show his respect.

" I am Laxus Dreyar the current master of Fairy Tail nice to meet you Naruto. What do you need?" Laxus asked now all of the eyes of the guild members is on them.

" I am here to make an alliance with Fairy Tail." He said politely.

" Why do you need to make an alliance with us." He asked he's face is dead serious now.

" It is about your master. W-" He was interrupted by a half naked man.

" What do you know about our master?!" He shouted.

" Let me finish. We have a rival and it is a dark guild it's name is Akatsuki." Naruto stopped.

" So?" Asked Erza.

" Akatsuki has a 9 members-" Again he was stopped by a drunk Cana.

" So you're afraid?! It only has a 9 members! hahaha" Cana laugh as she drink again.

" Please continue." Erza said.

" Their power is extremely strong all of them."

" What does this have to do with us?" Asked Laxus.

" We can't defeat them...Pain...the one who killed my teacher...and the one who almost killed Kakashi - sensei...they attack our guild...then the 5 great Ninja Nations, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa have a meeting and that is called the five Kage Summit. The one who held those meeting is the Raikage." He was stopped again by Mira.

" What is a Raikage?" Asked Mira.

" A Raikage is the one who lead Kumo. But we are getting out of the subject." He said " The reason why the Raikage held those meeting is because...one of my comrades...they believe is one of Akatsuki has kidnapped the brother of the Raikage." He stopped. You can see in his eyes the sadness. " But I don't believe in them cause I am the one who is going to get him out on the pit of darkness." He finish with a grin that can reminds you of Natsu while the others smiled in approval.

 _'Natsu'_ Was all in their thought but Laxus fake cough in his hands that break the moment.

" We are getting out of the subject again. Naruto please continue." He said while Naruto nod.

" Well his name is Sasuke...he kidnapped the brother of the Raikage that makes the Raikage make this summit but all of the Ninja Nations have hate for each other. They already make their own wars that started the chain of hatred...but I know they will move forward as an ally." He finish with a smile." In their meeting they was attacked by a member of Akatsuki...they say it was Sasuke. It is a hooded man with a mask and has a markings in the mask. The kage said that he announce himself as Madara. Then he declared a war against us the Five Great Ninja Nations now known as Allied forces." He finish explaining.

" What does that have to do with your guild name and our Master?" Gray asked now that he find his clothes.

" To answer your first question. Our guild name is named after each Ninja Nations. The Konohagakure is the lead guild in Konoha that means it is the leader of all the guild of Konoha. The Sunagakure is the lead guild of Suna as well of Kirigakure of Kiri the Kumogakure of Kumo and the Iwagakure of Iwa. And to answer your second question. Please listen carefully I don't want to repeat all of this because this is a serious topic. You're master has disappeared without any trace right?" He asked while the other nodded. " Well as much as you're concern the Akatsuki is planning on attacking Alvarez. Alvarez is believe to be strongest and we are sure that you're master is there." He said as he moved his gaze to Mest who nodded calmly. " If Akatsuki and Alvarez fight we are sure that they can hurt you're master. We are 90% sure about that. And we are here to make us an ally of yours. You just cannot defeat the SPRIGGAN 12 all by yourselves and we too can't. But we believe that this will help all of you for finding your master and us as well all of our task will be a lot more easier. What do you say?" He asked as he move his hands toward to Laxus.

" Laxus..." Gray mumbled. Then Laxus smirk before he pulled his hands to a shake hands.

" Thanks."

 **A/N: So what do you think? I know I make Naruto intelligent but it will help the story right? Please review and tell what you think.**


End file.
